This invention relates to a technique for detecting an abnormality in a signal, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of detecting such an abnormality in a signal and hence in a signal source by monitoring a phase or a level or both of a signal, and a level of a periodic signal having a fixed frequency generated by a signal source such as a power cable.